How to ruin Edward's and Jasper's day?
by Talvenlapsi
Summary: They never see it coming..


How to ruin Edward's and Jasper's day? Few easy steps!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Jubi and Snow are real persons. I just hope Snow does not kill me when she founds out about this scrabletty ficlet.

Warnings: bad grammar and misspelled words.

Summary: They never see it coming.

Btw: rewies are like hugs, you can't have too many. ;)

-o-O-o-

"Oi! Snow! Can we go now? I really wanna go to the library.." Yelled a green haired girl to her friend who was at the moment still inside of their apartment. Green haired usually – when she felt like that – answered to name Jubilee. At the moment this 5'0 tall dwarf was wearin black cargo pants, some silver chains that were hanging from her lef hip, pair of black converse and a black t-shirt wit huge red words 'TEAM VOLTURI'. With her she was carrying a messemger bag and skateboard. "I really wanna see if I can make few teens cry.." Her accent was nearly perfected shouthern drawl while she whined to her friend. Because you see, Jubilee's favorite pass time hobby is to shake and destroy the lil'pretty bubblegum pink worlds that some teenagers so much seem to love. She thinks it's refreshing.

Jubilee cheered loudly when her friend, Snow, finally stepped outside and locked the door. She was about a head taller of the pixie sized green haired monkey she claimed to be her friend and roommate. Snow had dirty blond hair with few dark purple and pink streaks. She was wearing worn blue jeans with a pair of old brown sneakers. Like Jubilee's, her t-shirt was also black, yet it held text 'Twilight? Yeah, of course I like Twilight! - You mean the pony, right?'. So what if we just say that she likes to shake few worlds every now and then too. Rolling her eyes to her short friend, she tossed her backbag on and they were ready to take off.

15 minutes later they hopped out of the buss while having colourful conversation about something they called their 'ponysonas'. Never mind of that. Jubilee were more than little hyper at the moment, so she didin't really look where she was going, so when she accidently bumbet herself to something comparatively hard she yelped from fright and surprise.

"Are ya'll alrighty darlin'?" An pleasurable drawl asket for her slightly worried while a cool hand supported her from behind. Violently nodding greenhead tried to jump farther as quickly as possible, but the hand wouldn't allow it before making sure she was fine. Behind her back Jubilee could heard Snow gasp "What in the name of the..." That was when she rised her gaze just to meet a pair of golden, more than slightly amused, eyes. "Oh boy.. _Oh boy_.. Snow? Am I dreaming?" She could hear faint gulp before her friend could manage a voice loud enought her to hear. "I'm afraid not, girly.. I'm afraif not..!" That was like a cue and Jubilee could finally back off from the strangers embrace. "Uh, have we by any change meet you before?" Two males shared a look before the copper haired answered with a crooked smile, "I can't be sure ladies, what are your names?"

"Snow Wolf."

"Teddy Bear Jubilee."

"..and I'm Captain America, I was serious."

"So were we! So what's YOUR names, _Captain 'merica_?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Jasper Withlock at ya'll service, ma'ams."

For a moment, silence filled the air, then suddenly both of girls crakced up to the ultimate fits of laugter. "Heeeheeehehee, so you *snort * are ol' Eddie Cullen and the Major from *bawahahah * _Twilight-series_?!" More hysterical laughter were erupted. "Oh mah gwaaad, this is not happening.. Pinch me Jubi, this is not *hiccup * I mean this is NOT happening... What the h*ll have you guys drink?" Both of the girls were nearly rolling on the ground because of their laugh attack.

"We were serious!"

"Yeah right.. If that's so why don't you sparkle?"

"...erm, it's not sunny enough?"

"Well that sounded really convincing..."

"How about your speed? You seem _quite_ normal to me.."

"I don't like to showoff at public."

"*not so delicate snort from Jubilee*"

"Sorry guys but that is not very convincing if you understand what I mean.."

Snow were cutted of when Jubilee janked her head lower so she coul whisper something to her ear. After a moment of intense conversation at hushed tones, the girls shared one rather sinister smile before turning back to the boys direction. "What?" Asked worriedly the one that claimed himself to be Edward Cullen. Snow and Jubilee just closed their eyes and for a moment there were silence.

Then they heard a rather musical complain from Edward and few firmly choosed curses from Jasper. If someone from outside would have looked the situation, it would have been quite odd. Hence the girls weren't precisely the picture of ordinary people and the boys looked like they would have just runned out from the catwalk. Plus the pained facial expressions of them.

You know what the chikadees did? Well, it's quite simple. Snow just let her mind wonder, explore and conquer, wich basically means 10 tought in second, while Jubilee hopped to the rollercoaster of emotions. She is _quite _extraordinary on that. She needs 5 minutes to go trough all possible emotions of her. Happy, sad, lonely, violent, angry, tired and then the froze, when nothing moves in her mind and she is all dull. Let's just say that the boys did not enjoy about these antics of these girls.

In less than 5 minutes girl could heard sound of away running shoes. Quickly they both opened their eyes and glanced around and when they saw that the boys had disappeared, they both just shrugged and for a moment after they seemed finally to get out of their trance, picked up their stuff and started to walk.

"Snow, what did just happen?"

"I'm not sure, but headache-lane did sort of affect them, didin't it?"  
"Well that's some scary sh*t if ya ask from me!"

"Eeyup."

"So, what next?"

"Library, you were ranting about it _all _morning."

"Well you were _mourning _of ice cream."

"Sound's like a plan."

"Yep."

Whit that the girls disappeared form the hearing range and they didin't see or hear how few of the road side bushes started to shake before a bulky, black haired boy and a slightly older blond man scrambled out of them laughing so hard as you can imagine.

"That was so hilarius, priceless!"

"I know Emmett, I know..."

"You think I could go and thank them?"

"No, I don't think so. They already seems to know enough about us."

"Shame, they seemed fun."

"I fullyhearteldy agree that, son. Now, lets go and find Jazzman and Eddie."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

-_fin_-


End file.
